Cuestiones
by gothikataisho6
Summary: ¿Los demonios pueden enamorarse? Esa era la pregunta que hace tiempo rondaba en su cabeza, ella lo sabía NO era la dolorosa respuesta...


Hola, aunque no muy segura estoy de regreso, aquí les traigo otro One shot, aunque es muy corto ya me lo quería sacar de la cabeza, espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 _Cuestiones._

Se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que ella siendo de un alma pura de solo observar a un ser maligno se pudo enamorar, durante algunas de las batallas donde se encontraban involucrados, ambos mantenían fugaces miradas, era como si el mundo, el infierno y el paraíso no existieran, a pesar de estar junto a sus aliados solo existían ellos dos y aquel sentimiento que crecía en sus corazones sin conciencia o permiso alguno.

Esa alma pura en la cual no debía haber cabida para sentimientos negativos desarrollo egoísmo, si egoísmo, pues quería que ese bestial ser fuese solo de ella, en cambio el demonio desarrollo compasión, ya que sin proponérselo cada que podía la protegía.

Ella sería capaz de arrastrarse hacia la oscuridad por él, mas no estaba segura si él sería capaz de disfrutar la luz por ella, de renunciar a sus principios, orgullo, poder y a la gloria para estar al lado de una simple, insignificante y despreciable humana, recordaba sus palabras con tristeza.

La pelea esperada por fin había llegado a su final siendo victoriosos ella y sus compañeros, tanto habían luchado y perdido durante el trayecto, pero ahí estaban al final unidos, el mitad-bestia junto a la mujer que le habían arrebatado hace tantos años y por azahares del destino regresaba a la vida, el monje libre de la maldición de su mano junto a su mejor amiga felices de poder disfrutar de su amor, el pequeño zorro que al fin vengaba la muerte de sus padres, suspiro con pesar, ¿qué le esperaba a ella?

Ya todo había terminado, sin embargo, ahí estaba esperando como siempre paciente una señal, pero no creía que eso pudiera ser eso posible, como podía cumplirse lo que tanto deseaba si hasta ella sabía que no era para él, ella sabía que era un delito amarlo, pero lo pagaría gustosamente estando a su lado, nadie a su alrededor entendía porque ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo cuando quizá no obtendría nada.

¿Los demonios pueden enamorarse? Esa era la pregunta que hace tiempo rondaba en su cabeza, ella lo sabía NO era la dolorosa respuesta y aunque le dolía en el alma, más que cualquier dolor que le podían infligir no podía dejar de atormentarse con esa idea, como era posible que se puedan enamorar siendo tan sanguinarios, despiadados al momento de acabar con la vida de quien ellos más desprecian y repudian.

Tenía que olvidarse a como fuese de ese hermoso ser que, sin esperarse la cautivo, olvidarse de esa letal belleza que solo engaña para atraerte a sus garras y acabar con tu vida, pero ahí estaba ella olvidando todas las advertencias de que era algo indebido observar y desearlo.

Fue entonces que él le mando una mirada de lo que ella pudo leer como alivio?, si, alivio porque a pesar de las heridas ella estaba a salvo, creyó estar soñando, con paso elegante se dirigió hacia ella, mientras ella atónita no podía dejar de observarlo, a escasos pasos de ella detuvo su andar y ella comprendió que no existía paraíso más intenso que el refugio que tenían en el corazón del otro porque aunque él no lo demostraba ella pudo descifrar en sus ojos ese brillo que le calentó el alma, pudo notar en sus ambarinos ojos que no había poder más grande que el saberse soberano en la vida del otro.

Ella no preguntaría nada, aquella mirada había sido su respuesta ya que sabía que el demonio no le dejaría ver el interior de él, expresando sus deseos, para ella eso era más que suficiente, si se equivocaba seria su error.

Regresando a la realidad decidió caminar junto a él, hacia donde fuese que la llevara, ante la mirada incrédula de sus acompañantes. Esos testigos no intervinieron, no hicieron nada más que desear que fuese lo mejor para la pareja que se alejaba en la espesura del bosque.

Fin

.

.

.

Dedicatoria especial para:

 _ **Jade**_

 _ **anii anii**_

 _ **ariscereth**_

 _ **zabitamt1975**_

 _ **Mikasaddy**_

 _ **Faby Sama**_

Gracias por haber leído mi otra historia.

Hasta la próxima.

Gothika.


End file.
